Elizabeth Fields
Elizabeth Fields is a 2016 fan made character for D. Gray Man. She is a new exorcist of the Dark Order who used to train under Klaud Nine. Her innocence is a bow and arrow called 'Revival.' Appearance Elizabeth is a young girl with short blonde hair that she begins to grow out when she turns fifteen. When she begins to grow out her hair, she begins to tie it up into different hairstyles. She has light blue eyes. Exorcist Uniform 1 Elizabeth's first exorcist uniform consists of shorts and a exorcist coat that sort of goes down at the back like a cape. She wears shin high boots go along. Like all exorcists, the colors of this uniform are black and white. The rose cross is over her heart in silver. Exorcists Uniform 2 Elizabeth changed her uniform when they move headquarters. Her outfit is virtually the same, except her jacket is no longer cape like. It stops at the end of her torso, but she keep her shorts. Her boots also go up to her knees instead of her shins. It's red and black with a yellow rose cross over her heart. Exorcist Uniform 3 When Allen Walker escaped from the order, Elizabeth along with Miranda Grotto and Noise Marie and three CROW were sent to retrieve him. They were called the Retrieval Team. Elizabeth's uniform was then changed into white and gold, but she kept the same style as her old one. A gift from Lenalee, Elizabeth wears two white ribbons in her hair. Elizabeth hates her uniform as she hates being in the Retrieval Team. Personality Elizabeth is only fourteen years old at first, and she isn't used to the war. This makes her sort of emotional, and she hates all the fighting. She is a sweet, loving girl. She cares a lot for the people she loves, and is prone to crying often. Elizabeth hopes to be like Klaud Nine, her mistress, and Lenalee Lee, an older exorcist, because of how strong they are. Elizabeth has a lot of faith in the Order, something that could be called blind faith. She sometimes tends to turn a blind eye to the darker things that go wrong. She hates the Noahs just because the Order says so. However, she begins to think more for herself when she hears Road, the first Noah to appear, protected Allen. Elizabeth doesn't understand a lot about the war, but she tries her best to. She tries to understand why Allen has to be tortured this way, and why they can't leave the Order. She also spend a lot of time trying to understand her innocence. Elizabeth has a lot of faith in general, she is a big believer in it. She believes that if they have faith, they could win. This sort of wavers from time to time but she always regains her resolve. Elizabeth's faith means a lot to her, to the point where she values faith over anything. Elizabeth starts off as a very childish, a result of her being only a child. However, when she became a full fledged exorcist she is more exposed to the realities of the War. This results in her becoming a lot more mature. She still keeps her mentality, but refuses to have blind trust in the order. Elizabeth becomes a lot more mature and therefore grows from her apprentice self. Personal Statistics Education: 4 Affinity: 3 Battle Ability: 3 Mental: 4 Flexibility: 5 Activeness: 4 Plot The Destruction of The Black Order Elizabeth only comes into the story during this arc, because she was still under training under Klaud Nine. When Klaud Nine has to return to the Order, Elizabeth returns with her. At this point, Elizabeth is still only an apprentice. She is sitting in the same room as Cross and Klaud when Cross forces Klaud to drink with him. She is seen mostly at first studying rigorously, as Klaud taught. Klaud tells Elizabeth that Cross is the perfect example of a useless man. When Lulu Bell attacks the Order, Elizabeth is forced to fight her very first Noah. She is separated from Klaud early on in the fight, and navigates the Order fighting akuma. Her innocence, Revival, allowed her to take them down from a far away distance as she has a bow and arrow. Elizabeth is knocked unconscious by the Level Four, and is saved from being killed by Allen, who appears with Crowned Clown. She wakes up thirty minutes later, just as Lenalee is drinking the innocence. Elizabeth prepares to fight again, but Cross tells her to stand down. She watches as Cross shoots at the Level Four, and takes not of his perfect aim. Since they have slightly similar innocence, Elizabeth takes note. When the Order is destroyed, Elizabeth moves to the other location along with everybody else. It is only then that Klaud tells her that she's allowed to become a full fledged exorcist. Field Of Fireflies(Fanmade arc) Elizabeth is sent on a mission with Lenalee to Germany, where rumors are flying about a firefly that glows green and grants any wish should you catch it. Arriving at Germany, Lenalee walks around with Elizabeth around town. Elizabeth runs into a boy her age, who is talking about the myth to his friends. When Elizabeth asks about the myth of the fireflies, he along with the group of friends ask her to join them in finding it. Lenalee tells Elizabeth to agree, so that she could follow behind them, and so Elizabeth does. The boy, who tells Elizabeth that his name is Luke, tell her about all the times he's been to the field. He says that he sees the firefly a lot, but is never able to catch it. Elizabeth tells him that she has a feeling they'll catch it now. The boy calls Elizabeth "Lizzy" and Elizabeth tells him not to, but he keeps doing it. This starts a running gag in which everybody calls Elizabeth 'Lizzy' although she prefers to be called by her full name. They arrive at the field, and by now it's night. Fireflies are about, and Lenalee watches as the kids look for the special firefly. When Elizabeth takes sight of the firefly, she calls for Lenalee, but as luck would turn out five akuma show up as well. Luke, as well as his friends, grabs Elizabeth and attempts to run. Elizabeth wrenches free and tells them to hide, and when they express worry for her she promises to come see them. Once they are out the way, Elizabeth and Lenalee begin to fight them. Elizabeth battles two level two Akuma while Lenalee fights three level two. Although it takes a while, Elizabeth wins her fight and Lenalee defeats hers rather easily. Elizabeth captures the innocence and tells the boys that the Fireflies flew away. The boys ask Elizabeth who she really is, revealing they watched the fight. Elizabeth tells them that she is an exorcist for the Dark Order, and what they saw was an Akuma. She then tells them to stay safe, as she's returning to Head Quarters. Luke's last words are, "Goodbye Lizzy!" In which Elizabeth yells back, "It's E-LIZ-A-BETH!" And then the train door shuts. Alma Karma When Alma Karma rolls around, Elizabeth is at the Order, just coming back from a mission. Elizabeth is controlled by Sheril and can only watch as Wisely, the newest Noah, torments Kanda with his memories and awakens Alma. When Alma and Kanda begins to fight she begs Kanda to stop, saying that once upon a time they were friends. She isn't listened to, and as she can't move she can't attempt to stop them. When Allen turns into Nea for that moment Elizabeth is confused, before she understands that Allen doesn't have complete control. When Kanda stabs Allen and Nea begins to awaken, Elizabeth cries because she knows that Allen is in danger. She prays that Allen could fight it. Elizabeth is among the few after that fight for Allen's release from prision, along with Lenalee, Noise Marie, Lenalee, Johnny, and many more. Searching For Allen Walker For a while, Elizabeth lost faith in the war, and because of this Revival rusted over. She lost her belief that they could win, because Allen was no longer with them. When Lenalee reminds her that Allen would fight no matter what, Elizabeth regains her faith and her innocence turns into liquid. She drinks it and becomes a crystal type, becoming the third(because Kanda did it before her) to do it. Elizabeth is put on a team along with Miranda, Noise Marie, and three CROW to retrieve him. Elizabeth doesn't want to, but if she refuses it would look like she's a traitor. At first, Lenalee is upset at her but then gives Elizabeth two of the ribbons she has, tying them in her hair, and tells her to remind Allen that he is loved. Elizabeth makes this her personal mission. She attempts to retreat with her team after the Earl kills their CROW, however under Leverrier's under continued their mission.At this point while Allen is fighting for control she, Miranda, and Marie continue to search for him. Trivia * Elizabeth hates chocolate * Elizabeth hates to be called Lizzy * Elizabeth likes to draw * Elizabeth hates useless men, a trait from Klaud * Elizabeth has no crushes, but she thinks of everybody as her older brothers and sisters. * Elizabeth cries often * Elizabeth argues often with Timothy * Elizabeth got to be a crystal type after five years of having her innocence, following a depression. * Elizabeth's Revival increased her eyesight and her aim when activated, once she teamed up with Chaoji to throw her into the air while she fired. She can fire at breakneck speed, but her innocence's arrows takes energy from her, she she can only fire about twenty arrows before she has to recharge. * Elizabeth admires Lenalee a lot * Elizabeth is determined to bring Allen back home * Elizabeth's favorite food is Tempura. * As well as hating chocolate, Elizabeth dislikes sweets in general. She doesn't have much of a sweet tooth because she aspired to be a baker. Growing up, she tasted a lot of sweet things while baking and it turned her off of sweet foods. At her own welcome party when she became a full fledged exorcist, Elizabeth gave her share of cake to Allen. Category:Girl Category:Black Order Member